U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,669 to Lemons et al. discloses a golf ball having a core with a low compression and at least two additional layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,748 to Ogg et al. discloses a golf ball having a core compression of from 20 to 45 and a ball compression of from 35 to 50. The core includes a single neodymium-catalyzed polybutadiene.
The present invention provides a novel golf ball construction including a low compression core and a cover, and resulting in a soft, low overall compression golf ball. In some embodiments, golf balls having the novel construction disclosed herein provide increased distance and improved feel while maintaining durability, particularly at low swing speeds.